Kill the DJ
by Color With Marker
Summary: Sequel to 21st Century Breakdown. Eighteen months after 21CB, the Dazers move into a new apartment. Little do they know that the other residents happen to be the Idiots! All songs are from ¡Uno!, ¡Dos!, and ¡Tre!
1. Nuclear Family

**¡UNO! - NUCLEAR FAMILY**

Angel Blue stared out at the setting sun from his new location - the top floor of a white apartment complex on 8th Avenue. Inside, the other Dazers were getting ready to go out. Well, everyone except for Train. Despite the kid being fifteen, only three years younger than second-youngest Dazer, Amy, he was still too young to enjoy the rest of the world. Therefore, he had to stay home while the rest of the group were going clubbing with their fake-IDs. Angel went back inside and led the group to the Parkway Lounge, way over on Park Boulevard. He occasionally looked over his shoulder at the others. Gloria and Christian had their arms around each other, looking like a disgustingly cute couple. Amanda, Ashley, and Amy were all fawning over Rusty James, who they all thought was the most attractive male of the group. Being six feet tall with a muscular build, long black hair, perfectly tan, and having glistening green eyes, who wouldn't want him? Angel was nothing in comparison. Barely over five and a half feet tall, too thin for his height, thick blond curls, and dull brown irises, he was nothing to give a second glance at. Why bother?

Inside the night club, he leaned against the bar with his beer while his friends danced. Gloria was the only girl who kept her shoes on, while the others held them in their hands and went barefoot. The men had their shirts unbuttoned, and girls' hands would touch the bare skin every now and then. Angel stood on the side, knowing he was not even close to being as good-looking as the other men in the club.

Suddenly, Gloria made her way over to him. "Stop being boring and dance!" she exclaimed. Angel let her lead him to the dance floor and had to admit that he enjoyed dancing with Gloria. She was wild and care-free. Her Keds thumped on the floor with the beat and her hair swung around in a ponytail. Angel wanted a girl like Gloria. Not her, but someone similar.

"_Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round  
Like a Ferris wheel that's breaking down  
Drinking angel's piss, gonna crash and burn  
I just want some action so gimme my turn!_"

The other Dazers had danced their way over as well, now a group among the crowd.

"_Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too._"

The song changed to one that the Dazers hadn't heard before. Nonetheless, girls were soon grinding on the guys, who couldn't complain.

"_Can you hear the sound coming over the hill?  
Gotta move my feet, it's coming in for the kill  
Ba-baby, baby it's a blow out (wow, yeah!)  
Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long 'til I detonate_

_Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too!_"

Angel escaped soon and went back to the bar. He ordered another drink and looked at the crowd of strangers. They seemed to have woven together, moving with and around each other smoothly. He didn't see anyone else that looked remotely interesting. Most girls reminded him of the preppy ones he used to go to school with. When the song changed to a slower tempo, couples had formed and began slow-dancing. Gloria and Christian. Ashley and Rusty. Amy and Amanda had both found random men to partner up with. Only one girl stood alone. And she made her way to the bar, dancing to her own beat.

"_Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round  
Like a Ferris wheel like that's breaking down  
Scream, screaming, screaming bloody murder, wow yeah  
Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long 'til I detonate_

_Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy  
It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you  
It's looking like another bad comedy  
Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too!_"

This strange girl had wild dark hair with a thick pink streak. Her skin was several tones darker than anyone else's. She wore a leather skirt and tight pink shirt. She had an intoxicating smile. Angel couldn't take his eyes away from her. And once she saw him, she couldn't help but stare too. Slowly the two moved closer to the other.

"_I said  
Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three  
5-4-3-2-1!_"

"I'm Angel," Angel introduced himself. He was so lost in the girl's eyes that he didn't catch her name. So he dubbed her... Whatsername.

* * *

_**Here is the sequel! I decided that in this story, we'll get to know the other OCs better. So Angel Blue, Amanda, Rusty James, Amy, and Ashley will get their own songs and their own backstories. They've already met one Idiot. Let's see what happens when the others come along!**_


	2. Stay the Night

**¡UNO! - STAY THE NIGHT**

For the rest of the night, Angel Blue and Whatsername talked. They didn't run out of things to converse about either. Their lives, their friends, other places they'd visited, and even more. Once in a while, one of the Dazers would force Angel to dance, and he'd bring Whatsername with him. Of course, she didn't mind, and easily accepted dancing with these strangers who were all Angel's friends. He was surprised that after spending a song grinding between Christian and Rusty James that she walked away with her arms around Angel's waist. He knew now that she was the one. The one he wanted to take home and spend every night with staring at the stars. He wouldn't even need drugs to enjoy her company. Sure, he had a few drinks, but he wasn't even buzzed.

"So, it's getting kind of late," Whatsername said around two in the morning. "I should probably get going."

"So soon?" Angel said in an almost whiny voice. "But we barely spent any time together!"

Whatsername giggled. "Just come find me if you wanna meet again." She headed for the door. Angel didn't want to give up on her so easily. How long would it be before he met another girl like her. Hell, he still didn't know her name.

"Wait!" he blurted. "Come back to my place!"

Whatsername stopped and turned around. "You want me to stay at your place? Aren't you, I don't know, a bit young?"

"I'm twenty!"

"Still, you seem like a sweet kid. I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

"What kind of troubles could you possibly have?" After all, Angel thought this was the perfect girl. Surely there couldn't be anything wrong with her.

Whatsername ran her fingers through her thick hair and exhaled slowly. "Listen, Angel, you're the best guy I've met in a long time. But back when I lived in New York City, I did some really stupid shit, okay? Like, hardcore drugs and partying nonstop. And that's something you don't want to get involved with."

Angel laughed. "That's all?" he asked. When Whatsername raised an eyebrow, he explained, "Back when I actually went to high school, all my friends and I did was drink, smoke, shoot up, and fuck shit up. There was a period of time when we were high for days." He smirked at Whatsername's bewildered look. "Yeah, I bet you didn't see _that _coming. So being with each other, it could help the other from reliving the past, you know?"

"Hey, Angel, let's go!" Amy called from the door. Angel cringed and prayed that she'd shut up.

"See ya, kid," Whatsername said. She walked out the door.

But Angel wasn't giving up so quickly. He went after her.

"_Well I ain't got much time so I'll get to the point  
Do you wanna share a ride and get the fuck out of this joint?  
I've got an impulse so repulsive that it burns  
I wanna break your heart until it makes your stomach turn_

_I got to know if you're the one that got away_  
_Even though it was never meant to be_

_So say you'll stay the night_  
_'Cause we're running out of time_  
_So stay the night_  
_I don't wanna say goodbye_  
_Say you'll stay the night_  
_'Cause we're running out of time_  
_So stay the night_  
_Well I don't wanna say goodbye!_"

Whatsername stopped and looked across the street at Angel. Damn this kid was hard to shake off. But he was sweet. Way better than Johnny ever was to her. Should she give him a second chance.

"_Well you're so sick and tired of feeling so alone  
Well I don't understand the point if you have to go home  
So won't you stay and count the circles 'round my eyes?  
And we can watch the stars until the sun begins to rise_

_I got to know if you're the one that got away_  
_Even though it was never meant to be_

_So say you'll stay the night_  
_'Cause we're running out of time_  
_So stay the night_  
_I don't wanna say goodbye!_"

Angel grinned. Success! Traffic was surprisingly busy at two in the morning, so he shouted to her from the other side of the road.

"_I gotta know if you're the one that got away  
Even though it was never meant to be_

_Say you'll stay the night_  
_'Cause we're running out of time_  
_So stay the night_  
_I don't wanna say goodbye_

_I gotta know if you're the one that got away_  
_Even though it was never meant to be!_"

When the cars weren't zooming by, Whatsername ran into Angel's arms. He led her back to the apartment. As they ran up the steps, they tried not to trip over themselves.

"_Say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Say you'll stay the night  
'Cause we're running out of time  
So say you'll stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye._"

Angel kicked Rusty out of their room and locked the door behind him and Whatsername.


	3. Carpe Diem

** ¡UNO! - CARPE DIEM**

What Johnny didn't know that although he killed the part of him that was St. Jimmy, he didn't kill the actual person.

Jimmy wasn't known in Jingletown as well as he was in New York City. Wherever he went, people in A&F or Hollister clothing gave him looks. His half-shaved head, thick eyeliner, torn dark clothes, and tattoos didn't really give off a Californian vibe. There were no junkies lurking in the alleys, or any alleys to begin with. He could've sworn someone had just called him a "Dazer" - whatever the fuck that is.

"What the fuck kind of town is this?" he asked as he wandered through what he assumed was the "downtown" area of Oakland. This was the fucking fabulous Jingletown Johnny had missed so much?

Ah, Johnny. The only reason Jimmy was here. Despite that good-for-nothing fucking loser's constant annoyance and insistence that Jimmy left him alone, he was always on the saint's mind. Every junkie who passed by had the same lazy plaid clothes and unshaved face of the boy he hadn't seen in eighteen months. While they shot up and partied, Johnny would mention Jingletown every now and then. A place where people hung out at the 7-Eleven when they weren't smoking pot on their couches. Where the "cool kids" were just a bunch of fucking zombies wandering around aimlessly. Why the fuck would Johnny want to come back to this shithole? Who knows.

Now St. Jimmy is here to fuck shit up and find his Johnny.

"_Breaking in a sweat  
Like a bomb threat  
Is your silhouette fading out?  
Nothing left to lose  
Detonate the fuse  
Another breaking news blowout!_"

The only thing remotely interesting was a junkyard full of antique shit and broken glass. Jimmy decided this was almost as good as an alley.

"_Ain't it beautiful?  
So unusual  
Life's a gas and it's running out  
Living a cliché  
Gonna seize the day  
Bottle rockets and celebrate, celebrate, celebrate_

_Carpe diem, a battle cry_  
_Are we all too young to die?_  
_Ask a reason and no reply_  
_Are we all too young to die?_

_Making a living_  
_Making a killing_  
_What's worth forgiving?_  
_Alright!_"

He grew bored with it quickly and resumed walking aimlessly through the town. He might as well have Johnny kill the rest of him - if his own boredom didn't murder him first.

He was gonna turn this place upside-down. After all, that's his specialty.

"_The blink of an eye  
Barely scraping by  
Dominated by passer by's  
Feeling out of luck  
When the traffic's stuck  
And you're feeling  
So left behind_

_Getting off a binge_  
_Get a second wind_  
_Another promise_  
_Just make a change_  
_Got a Broken wing_  
_Hear the angels sing_  
_With a signal that's out of range_  
_Ain't it strange?_  
_Ain't it strange?_

_Carpe diem, a battle cry_  
_Are we all too young to die?_  
_Ask a reason and no reply_  
_Are we all too young to die?_"

Jimmy accidentally bumped into a group of teens. Girls in tiny dresses and boys dressed in plaid shorts and polos. Jimmy wanted to throw up on all of them.

Apparently, the feeling was mutual. "Ew, what the hell kind of hair is that?" one of the girls asked with an overdramatic gag.

"What a fucking coincidence, I was thinking the same thing about your face," Jimmy retorted. The girl gasped. Jimmy pushed the teens aside and kept on going. Someone get him the fuck out of this nightmare before he shoots himself.

"_Making a living  
Making a killing  
What's worth forgiving?  
Alright_

_Making a living_  
_Making a killing_  
_What's worth forgiving?_  
_Alright_

_Carpe diem, a battle cry_  
_Are we all too young to die?_  
_Ask a reason and no reply_  
_Are we all too young to die?_

_Carpe diem, a battle cry  
Are we all too young to die?  
Ask a reason and no reply  
Are we all too young to die?_"

Johnny, here he comes.


	4. Let Yourself Go

**¡UNO! - LET YOURSELF GO**

The next day, Whatsername stayed with the Dazers and watched them from a distance. They were obviously a very close group of kids. There wasn't a moment when someone was alone without another Dazer at their side. Once in a while, Angel Blue would come over to Whatsername and talk to her. Maybe give her a kiss or two. But then it was back to being around the people he's known for more than a day.

"You're being awfully quiet," Gloria said to her as the evening began. "Why?"

"It's just..." Whatsername didn't want to say much. She didn't want to be shooed off.

"It's just...?" Gloria repeated. "Come on, you've barely said two words to most of us. Stop being so quiet." She pulled a joint out of her pocket. "Need a smoke?"

"No, thanks, I've tried not to get high so much," Whatsername declined as nicely as she could.

"I wouldn't suspect that you were the type to do drugs." Gloria lit the joint and took a deep drag. She blew the smoke in the other girl's face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Whatsername said as she waved the smoke away from her.

"Enlighten me." Gloria held out the joint again. Whatsername sighed and accepted it. After the two passed it back and forth for a few minutes, Whatsername was on a roll.

"...So then Johnny just offers me heroin like it's no fucking deal," she babbled. "And I'm standing there like, 'Who the fuck does he think he is?' So then he gets out all of his shit and shoots me up and I can barely believe that this sweet guy turns out to be a major user! I don't blame him entirely. I didn't know him. Took me forever to know his name was even Johnny. He kept on calling himself Jimmy for months. Finally I ditched his using ass and went into hiding after he abandoned me to party nonstop with some random guy he made up. Or his dealer. Fuck like I know."

"What the hell?" Angel cried as he and the others came into the room.

"What?" Gloria asked.

"You gave her pot?"

"And I regret it ever since I did. Your girl cannot shut up."

"Hey!" Whatsername cried. "It's not my fault! I told you I was trying to lay off the drugs."

"And sheesh, you found a girl with as much baggage as us." Gloria put out the joint and stood up. "Look, your past was total shit, I get it. But if you plan on lying around and complaining nonstop, then I'm gonna stab myself. You need to let go."

"If you hadn't heard me, letting go is what lead me to this point in my life."

"Shut. Up." Gloria stood on the couch and shoved Whatsername on her side.

"_Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a damn anyway  
You always seem to be stepping in shit  
And all you really do is complain  
It's your lie, tell it how you like  
Small minds tend to think alike_

_Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a fuck anyway!_"

The other Dazers surrounded Whatsername and leaned in too close for the stranger's comfort.

"_Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go!_"

The three other girls (what were their names again? Whatsername barely remembered Angel and Gloria's names) pulled her to her feet.

"_Gotta let me go, gotta let it go  
Gotta let me go, gotta let it go_."

Gloria jumped over the island counter and landed in front of the fridge. She pulled out a six-pack of beer. One was tossed at Whatsername, who caught it right before it hit her face.

"_Cut the crap 'cause you're screaming in my ear  
And you're taking up all of the space  
You're really testing my patience again  
And I'd rather get punched in the face  
You're getting on my every last nerve  
Everything you've said I've already heard_

_I'm sick to death of your every last breath  
And I don't give a fuck anyway!_"

The other Dazers grabbed drinks and started downing them. Within seconds, they were drunk.

"_Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go!_"

The trio of girls grabbed Whatsername and dragged her onto the roof.

"_Gotta let me go, gotta let it go  
Gotta let me go, gotta let it go  
Gotta let me go, gotta let it go  
Gotta let me go, gotta let it go._"

The others formed a circle around Whatsername.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Gloria asked.

Whatsername grabbed her hair and shook her head, confused about how to feel.

"_Always fuck fuckin' with my head now..  
Always fuck fuckin' with my head now..  
Always fuck fuckin' with my head now..  
Always fucking with my head and I gotta let it go!_"

The other Dazers cheered and began dancing around the roof.

"_Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go!_"

Unsure of what to do with herself, Whatsername decided to join them.

"_Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go!_"

"Sorry about Gloria," Angel said. "She's too much of a party animal sometimes."

"It's okay," Whatsername said. "I'm glad she pushed me like that. I feel great." And nothing could've been further from the truth.


	5. Kill the DJ

**¡UNO! - KILL THE DJ**

"Goddammit, Tunny, you need to stop getting us kicked out of bars," Will groaned as the two of them and Johnny picked themselves up off the sidewalk. The two bouncers who "escorted" them outside brushed off their hands and returned inside the club.

"Seriously, dude, that's, like, the third one this year," Johnny added. "What's your problem lately?"

"Nothing," Tunny said sternly.

Will and Johnny shared a look. They knew _something_ was up with him. Extraordinary Girl had been begging the Idiots to take Tunny out of the house constantly. Heather said that there was even a bruise on her forearm that looked like someone had grabbed her forcefully. The group had decided that Tunny was slowly going crazy, something they'd noticed ever since he came back from the Middle East. However, knowing how easily Tunny could now go into a fit of rage and violence, no one had the heart (or balls) to confront him.

"Let's just go walking," Johnny suggested. "You know, to clear our minds." His friends begrudgingly agreed. They strolled through the Bella Vista Park, which was approximately close to their apartment building. At this time of night, only the homeless and younger couples were scarcely seen here.

"God, this sucks," Tunny said. "I wish we were back in New York, partying nonstop."

"Back in New York, _I_ partied nonstop, while _you_ stayed in bed and watched TV all day," Johnny reminded him.

"Fuck you."

"Well, isn't this nice," Will interjected, sighing heavily. "Just like old times. Absolutely nothing to do with our pathetic lives."

"Agreed," the other two said. Tunny glanced around and took a deep breath. God, how he hated life now.

"_Walking after dark  
In the New York City park  
Your thoughts are so unholy  
In the holiest of holes  
Onward Christian soldiers  
Filled with jive and mind control_

_The blood left on the dance floor_  
_Runnin', runnin' red_  
_The bullet that you asked for killing you to death_  
_Unless you..._"

Johnny and Will nodded and joined him.

"_Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Voices in my head are saying...  
'Shoot that fucker down.'_

_We are the vultures_  
_The dirtiest kind_  
_The culture war's_  
_In your heart and your mind._"

One by one, others around them took notice of the three men dragging their feet like zombies and followed pursuit. Johnny snorted at them.

"_Walking after dark  
In the New York City park  
I'll pick up what's left in the club  
A pocket full of pills  
Sodom and Gomorrah  
In the century of thrills_

_The blood left on the dance floor_  
_Runnin', runnin' red_  
_The bullet that you asked for killing you to death_  
_Unless you..._"

Now everyone was in agreement with the Idiot's words.

"_Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Hold him underwater  
'Till the motherfucker drowns_

_We are the vultures_  
_The dirtiest kind_  
_The culture war's_  
_In your heart and your mind_

_Someone's gonna get you boy..._  
_Shoot that fucker down!_"

At the same time, everyone stopped. Mainly because Johnny had. His gaze locked on a familiar silhouette of a man he thought he knew back in New York. He'd only seen one man like him. He picked up his feet and made his way to him, while everyone else decided to leave the park and bring their miseries elsewhere.

"_Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ (Walking after dark...)  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ (Walking after dark...)  
Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ (Walking after dark...)  
Someone kill the DJ, that fucker down! (Wow!)_

_Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_  
_Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_  
_Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_  
_Voices in my head are saying..._  
_'Shoot that fucker down.'_"

* * *

When Tunny and Will arrived at Tunny's apartment, Extraordinary Girl and Heather looked up from the latter's baby and recognized their boyfriends.

"How was the club?" Heather asked.

"Guess who got us all kicked out?" Will sneered, casting a dark look at his friend.

"Where's Johnny?" Extraordinary Girl asked, noticing they were one Idiot short.

"I dunno," Tunny answered. "He saw something and went after it. Who knows where he is now."


	6. Fell For You

**¡UNO! - FELL FOR YOU**

Johnny shot up from his bed, head pounding from what seemed to be an excruciatingly painful hangover. When the hell did he make it back home? He remembered being in the park, then seeing a familiar face... the rest was fuzzy. He moved his hand over an inch and brushed against one that wasn't his. He yelped and fell on the floor. When he stood up and looked at the passed-out, half-dressed figure, he saw none other than St. Jimmy stretching out as he woke up.

"Morning, Johnnykins," the saint greeted as he yawned. "Been a while, huh?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember?" Jimmy crawled over to the edge of the bed. "We saw each other in the park, we said maybe ten words to each other before you brought me here and, well, I could just _tell_ you what had happened, but I'd prefer _showing_ you." He grabbed Johnny's wrists and suddenly the brunette was pinned underneath of him. He attacked his neck, biting and kissing around the bruises formed from the night before.

Johnny stared up at the ceiling, still in a daze. He'd _slept_ with Jimmy?! This had to be a dream.

"_I woke up in a pool of sweat,  
At first I thought that I pissed the bed.  
Haunted stories in the midnight hour,  
The kiss of death on the Eiffel Tower._"

Jimmy gave Johnny's neck one last lick before meeting the other's eyes.

"_And I went down,  
Like the speed of sound._"

He grabbed Johnny through his boxers.

"_You're out of sight,  
But not out of mind._"

He smirked when his hand was slapped away.

"_I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true.  
Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you._"

Johnny finally pushed Jimmy off of him and padded into the kitchen, still unable to wrap his head around the events from the night before.

"_I'll spend the night living in denial.  
Making paper planes just for a while.  
I'll crash into you, crash into you,  
Did you crash in my imagination too?_"

Johnny needed coffee before he could do anything. As he poured himself a leftover cup from last night and stuck it in the microwave, he felt two hands probe around his torso hungrily. He didn't even need to look behind him to see it was Jimmy.

"_Break a leg and you crush my heart,  
I'm a mess and you're a work of art.  
Got your blessings going 0 to 5,  
Steal a kiss and I took a dive._"

Jimmy turned Johnny around and started toying with the waistband of his plain white boxers.

"_And I went down,  
Like the speed of sound.  
You're out of sight,  
But not out of mind._"

Johnny took his mug out of the microwave and walked away from Jimmy. The saint followed, not taking the hint.

"_I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true.  
Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you._"

Johnny slammed his cup down and spun around, his eyebrows knit together.

"_I'll spend the night living in denial.  
Making paper planes just for a while.  
I'll crash into you, crash into you,  
Did you crash in my imagination?_"

He went into the bedroom and picked up Jimmy's belongings from the door. Jimmy stood in the doorway, not complaining about watching Johnny constantly bending forward.

"_I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true.  
Then I woke up as a nervous wreck,  
And I fell for you  
And I fell for you  
And I fell for you..._"

Johnny shoved Jimmy's clothes and shoes in his hands and was about to lead him out the door when he saw Will, Heather, and their baby in the doorway.

"_Fuck_," he hissed.

"So that's where you went last night," Will said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Well, then I guess I'll be seeing you around Johnnykins," Jimmy said. "Can I get a kiss goodbye?"

"You know what? No," Johnny replied. "It took me months to move past all the fucked up shit you put me through, and now that you're back, you think all is forgiven? Piss off!" He shoved Jimmy out the door and pulled his friends inside in time to slam it in the saint's face.

"Oh, Johnny," he sighed, "I don't give up that easy. Just you wait."

* * *

_**Two things. Uno: I forgot to mention that I changed my username. Why? Because I'm bipolar. Dos: This is by far my favorite chapter, and this is going to be one of my favorite storylines of the sequel.**_


	7. Loss of Control

**¡UNO! - LOSS OF CONTROL**

Fuck clubs. Who needed them, right? Not Tunny. No, he was fine without them. If he was going to be banned from all the ones in sight, then fine by him. Who the fuck needed them?! _WHO?!_ Tunny had his twelve-pack from the liquor store and some pot that he'd scored from some low-life in the park. Now all he needed was his two best friends to hang out with him on the roof for a few hours tonight and get wrecked with him.

He opened the door to his apartment to find not just his girlfriend, but the rest of the gang sitting in the living room with her. They all had the same somber looks on their faces, especially when Tunny entered. Their silence worried him.

"Uh, hey guys," he greeted them. "Were we all supposed to hang out today or something?"

"Tunny, come sit with us," Extraordinary Girl said. Tunny obliged after putting his beer on the kitchen counter. He sat on the loveseat next to Johnny, trying to figure out what was going on.

"We're all concerned about your recent behavior," Heather began, her baby gurgling in her lap, his pudgy hands wound in her blonde hair.

Tunny knew where this was going. He wasn't going down that easy. "What about Johnny?" he countered. "He just slept with some random guy the other night and none of us are questioning his sexuality!"

"As true as that may be, we're not here to ask Johnny about his one-night stand!" Will exclaimed. He paused momentarily before asking Johnny, "Wait, did you know your one-night stand from somewhere else?"

"I thought you just said we're not here to talk about me!" Johnny whined. He stood up and glared down at Tunny. "Look, man, we're all here because we want the old Tunny back. The one who doesn't start a fight at every bar we go to, who doesn't have random outbursts of violence, and who sure as hell doesn't act like a prick all the time!"

"Really?" Tunny asked, his tone almost sounding sincere.

"_Really!_"

Tunny stood up and faced Johnny. At first, it seemed that the two would hug. However, all hopes of reconciliation came crashing down the second Tunny's fist collided with Johnny's cheek.

"Tunny!" Will cried. Heather and Extraordinary Girl shrieked.

"Fuck you all!" Tunny spat.

"_I'm taking down all my enemies 'cause they're all so fucking useless  
A bunch of shit talking drama queens and they're all filled with excuses  
I wanna find me a better scene where it's not the same opinion  
I'd rather go to a funeral than to this high school reunion!_"

He approached Extraordinary Girl. Will seized his friend and tried to restrain his arms behind his back. Tunny, however, fought back.

"_April Fool thought you're falling in love  
But now you're sucking on a door knob that I slammed in your face  
Life's a cruel crushing bastard crime  
But you're a stupid mother fucker and you're doing your time 'cause_

_We're all crazy, you're all crazy now  
Well we're so crazy, you've all gone insane  
Loss of control, loss of control!_"

"Tunny, stop it!" Will shouted. Tunny's military training kicked in and within a matter of seconds, Will was flat on his ass.

"_Hanging out all by myself, at least I make good company  
Hey, isn't that a whatshisface that I see walking down the street  
I'm gonna hide in the shadows 'cause I really got nothing to say  
We never had anything in common and I never liked you anyway!_"

He turned his attention back on Extraordinary Girl, who was backing herself into a corner.

"_April Fool thought you're falling in love  
But when you're sucking on a door knob that I slammed in your face  
Life's a cruel crushing son of a bitch  
And you're a stupid mother fucker serve your shit to the pigs 'cause_

_We're all crazy, you're all crazy now  
Well we're so crazy, you've all gone insane  
Loss of control, loss of control!_"

Tunny ran out of the apartment. Extraordinary Girl leaned back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. Tunny and Will groaned in pain. Heather rolled her eyes.

"It's always gotta be me to save the boys from their own retardedness," she muttered. After handing over her son to Extraordinary Girl, who calmed down enough to hold the baby, Heather ran off in the same direction as Tunny, eventually finding him on the roof throwing empty bottles into the air.

"_April Fool thought you're falling in love  
But now you're sucking on a door knob that I slammed in your face  
Life's a cruel crushing bastard crime  
But you're a stupid mother fucker and you're doing your time 'cause_

_We're all crazy, you're all crazy now  
We're so crazy, you've all gone insane  
Loss of control, loss of control!_"

"Motherfucker," Heather hissed. "I hope Tunny has enough morals not to hit a woman." She gathered up enough strength to tackle and pin down Tunny, whose arms and legs thrashed violently.

"Let go of me!" he screeched.

"Tunny, look at what you're doing!" Heather cried. "You've hurt everyone you love, and if you keep it up, you'll be all alone!"

"I'm not crazy!"

Heather took a deep breath. _This was supposed to be last-resort, but I guess you've left me with no choice..._ She punched Tunny with her left hand, the small diamond on her ring leaving a nice cut on Tunny's lip. She took this opportunity to take off his prosthetic leg, making it impossible for him to stand back up.

"Look at what this has come to," she said sternly. "Look at your life, look at your choices. Have you even considered the number you've done on your best friends and the girl who loves you to death?"

Tunny let Heather's words sink in. _Oh, God, what have I done?_ Tunny started crying and muttered apologies.

"Heather?" Will called out as he, Johnny, Extraordinary Girl, and the baby all stepped onto the roof. "What the hell did you do?"

Heather turned around and dropped the prosthetic as her feet. "I got through to him," she answered.


	8. Troublemaker

**¡UNO! - TROUBLEMAKER**

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. That _hurt_.

Johnny moped around his apartment with an ice-cold bottle of vodka held gently against his busted lip. He should've known better than to pick a fight with a mentally unstable army veteran, even if he was one of his best friends. Damn, Tunny had a strong right hook. And, to make matters worse, he could hear two different couples having sex in the apartment _right above his_.

This was definitely not his week.

There was an obnoxious knock on the door, which gratefully contributed to Johnny's migraine.

"I told you, Will, it doesn't hurt that bad!" he insisted before flinging the door open. He was knocked back a few steps as the one and only St. Jimmy burst into his apartment.

"Johnnykins, I'm tired of bullshitting around with you, so before you decide to - what the fuck happened to your face?" he asked as he entered.

"Don't fuck with war veterans who are in their twenties," Johnny winced, applying more pressure to the bottle against his lip.

"Aw, does Johnny have a boo-boo? Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

Johnny glared at the saint. "As a matter of fact, no, I'd prefer it if you wouldn't. I'd rather you leave."

"Ouch, that one stung a bit. Now I have a boo-boo." St. Jimmy grinned and pointed to his crotch. "Wanna kiss it?"

Johnny nearly vomited. He shoved Jimmy toward the door violently.

"_Hey!  
You're giving me a heart attack  
You're giving me a cardiac arrest  
When I'm sitting at the traffic light!_"

Johnny had forgotten how quick St. Jimmy was on his feet. He'd already spun around and landed behind Johnny somehow, his arms snaking around the brunet's chest.

"_Hey!  
I wanna get inside of you  
I wanna crack your cranium delirium  
On the lower east side of your mind!_"

Johnny supressed a moan as he felt a tongue trace around his ear and a soft voice whispering:

"_Wanna be a Troublemaker  
Wanna be a Troublemaker  
Wanna be a Troublemaker  
Wanna be a Troublemaker_..."

Dammit, Johnny had promised himself that he wouldn't fall for Jimmy's tricks again! However, the tent in his jeans was saying otherwise. He quickly escaped from the saint's grasp and sat on the couch, trying to hide his other unwanted guest.

"_Hey!  
I like your BMW  
I like your BM-excellent tits  
With a tattoo of a pig sniffing glue._"

St. Jimmy knew the ball was in his court. He hovered over Johnny, attacking his neck as if it were his prey.

"_Hey!  
You're living at the W  
You're looking like a Jezebel, hot as hell  
Sunburned in a pink bathing suit._"

The only thing pink was Johnny's face. He let Jimmy kiss him - _oh_, that felt _so_ good... All he could hear now were his own moans.

"_Wanna be a Troublemaker  
Wanna be a Troublemaker  
Wanna be a Troublemaker  
Wanna be a Troublemaker..._"

Oh, the hell with this. Johnny moved Jimmy's mouth to his own, finally quenching his thirst. Soon, one thing led to another, and they were both shirtless in his bed, with Jimmy straddling him.

"_Easy come and go, gonna go it alone  
Knock yourself out with a shot of Patron_."

Johnny was more confused than ever... not like he cared.

"_I wouldn't say I'm straight 'cause I'm bent out of shape  
From now till death do we party just before it's too late -_

_Hey!_  
_You're giving me a heart attack_  
_You're giving me a cardiac arrest_  
_When I'm sitting at the traffic light!_"

He didn't notice Tunny and Will entering his apartment and watching the spectacle in shock. They quietly left the apartment.

Will grimaced as he forked over ten dollars to a gleeful Tunny.


End file.
